<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>natural phenomenon by isotonicnyquil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128599">natural phenomenon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isotonicnyquil/pseuds/isotonicnyquil'>isotonicnyquil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-12 (Movie 2019), K-12 - Melanie Martinez (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Or don't, also !!!!!! MURDER, also i love high school slow burns, but for now its just hehe new school, enjoy :))))), i don't care, i just think angelita/crybaby would be so cute, i wanted to develop the magic system for k-12 the way i wanted, it follows the timeline of the movie (where all of the songs are) but there's just, like... more, so i thought i would just do a rewrite of it, so it's that, there's probably going to be a lot of violence in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isotonicnyquil/pseuds/isotonicnyquil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a universe swirling inside you.<br/>you have to learn to be your own earth, wind, fire and water.<br/>you are a natural phenomenon, not a natural disaster.</p>
<p>-- k. y. robinson, the chaos of longing</p>
<p>
  <a>spotify playlist</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crybaby/Angelita (K-12), maybe some others if im feeling funky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. summer fling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crybaby wakes up in her room, gasping for air. She shoots up from laying to sitting to survey her surroundings before she realises that <em> it’s okay, it’s just her room </em>. She’s safe. She always is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She steadies her breathing and looks at her alarm clock. Five fifty-seven. She groans and leans over to turn it off before it can beep at her. Outside of her curtains, the rising sun washes her room in a gold halo, making all of the pastel pinks a light, soft peach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She climbs out of bed. She had been having nightmares regularly for a couple years now, ever since her father went missing. At first they were terrible, she woke up screaming and her brother (worried) and her mother (angry) would check if she was okay. She would be crying about something she couldn’t remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are two bags by her door (two suitcases and a bookbag), both filled with clothes and other things she’d need. She checks them for the fourth time, just to make sure. Everything is in place, just how she likes it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother had decided to send her off to a boarding school this year. She had gotten the uniform-- a small, pink dress that she dyed purple and embroidered the sleeves-- earlier that week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes the uniform into the bathroom to take a shower. After she’s done, she draws a heart in the steam of the mirror, and starts blow-drying her hair. She puts it up in pigtails, then does her skincare routine. She drops all of her toiletries in a bag on the sink she had prepared the night before, and goes back to her room to drop it in one of her bags, then takes all of them out to the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks into the kitchen and looks in the cupboards for something to have for breakfast. All of the cereals, and, <em> oh </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes out the box and looks at it. <em> Crazy Cow </em> . <em> Huh </em>. What does that mean ? She gets a sick feeling in her stomach, then puts it back in the cupboard. She looks in one of the other ones and finds pancake mix. She checks the expiration date, smells it, and decides that it’s okay to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crybaby makes four pancakes. Two for her and another two for her mother, which she sets outside of her room. Mom isn’t awake, so she can eat on the couch instead of on the barstools that look into the kitchen. There might be some good cartoons on for Friday mornings, since children are waking up for school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing good is on, so she flicks it to a cooking show and picks up her phone. She reads her horoscope, <em> love and light is coming your way </em>, which is nice, and then social media. All of her friends, the two of them, have started school already and told her how much they would miss her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes she would scroll up in the group chat and re-read them. They made her feel nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finishes her pancakes and checks the time. Six twenty-three. She washes the plate and the fork in the sink, and checks her mother’s room. The pancakes have disappeared, so at least she’s eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crybaby checks her bags for the last time, and twiddles her fingers until it’s six-thirty. The bus comes at seven, and she can’t bank on her mother for a ride, so she has to leave a bit early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighs, then grabs her bags and stops at the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye !” She yells to her mom, but there’s no response. She’s used to it, but today it feels a bit worse than it usually does. She slams the door shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bus is bright pink. She had almost drifted off a couple of times, and a little part of her thought that she was dreaming. She puts her bags in the little space under the bus, away from everyone else’s, and boards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seats inside are teal. She was hoping that she would be an early enough stop for her to get a seat all to herself, but all of them already had at least one person in them. She settles for the first seat on the right, where a girl with dark brown hair and very pale skin was sitting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit here ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” She looks up at her, and Crybaby swears her cheeks go a little pink, but she makes room for her, and Crybaby tries to keep her distance without seeming rude or falling off of the seat. She might’ve just spent a lot of summer at the beach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name’s Crybaby, by the way.” She says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, Angelita.” She smiles at her, and neither of them speak for a long stretch of the ride. Angelita speaks first. “Are you new here ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” She smiles. “is it that obvious ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in like, a bad way. It’s just, I’ve never seen you before. I think I would remember a face like yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crybaby smiles. “Have you been going here for a long time ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m a junior, what grade are you in ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a junior, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh ! Cool,” She says, “we might be in a couple of classes together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so. You’re the only person I’ve met so far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angelita giggles, and they make a stop at another house. A boy steps on, and Crybaby can’t help but stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has an easy, laid-back smile on his face, and Crybaby’s mouth opens a little to speak, but Angelita pulls her away as he sits close to the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that for ?” Crybaby asks, sitting back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Brandon,” Angelita says, almost like she has a distaste for his very name. “he has a girlfriend, Crybaby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” She says, a little disappointed. She turns to the back and sees him sitting with a blonde girl, who she assumes is his girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One moment, they’re driving smoothly on the paved road, and the next, they’re crashing. The bus lands in a pond, and Crybaby squeezes her eyes shut. She can feel it floating down, and despite the screams behind her, she doesn’t look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she feels the bus stop descending, she carefully opens one of her eyes. Good thing none of the windows were down, huh ? She leans over Angelita to look out the window, and <em> shit, they’re really down there </em>. She looks up where the water is lighter, and tries to decide whether she’d have enough time to swim up and help everybody else, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at the bus driver for direction, but he looks just as confused as all of the kids. One girl in the back screams, and everyone tells her to shut up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crybaby puts her back to the seat again and tries to soothe herself. She looks over and sees Angelita’s eyes closed, mumbling a prayer on her lips, her hands together. Crybaby grabs one of her hands, and looks at her. Angelita’s eyes are black, just like Crybaby’s go sometimes, and by the smile that appears on Angelita’s face, like they did in that very moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crybaby smiles back, and they both close their eyes. Angelita leads the prayer, and Crybaby just follows. They both open their eyes after it’s done, and they’re safely on the road. All of the people in the back sound confused, and the bus driver looks around to make sure everyone’s okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start driving again, and all Crybaby could think was that she was so happy she met someone like her, and that she didn’t seem like a fucking weirdo. She smiles at Angelita again as they creep up on the school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edited this chapter because i hated the last scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crybaby regrets putting her bags in the back of the little bus carriage. Her arms are short, so she has to ask Angelita for help. That’s when she really looks at everybody.</p><p><br/>They all have like, a <em>ton </em>of luggage. The blonde girl she saw Brandon with has at least four bags, and everybody else has more than the two dingy suitcases she has. Even Angelita brought more than her. </p><p> </p><p>“So, um,” Angelita says, taking her out of her thoughts. “what’s your room number ?” </p><p> </p><p>“5A.” She says, taking her bags from the taller girl. She mumbles a thanks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re in the same room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Really ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Uh, there are only two rooms on the fifth floor, and ever since my last roommate switched schools, I’ve been all alone up there.” She says, walking towards the building. “It’s nice to have someone else there.”</p><p> </p><p>Crybaby stops when the school comes in full view. It’s more of a castle than anything. It’s huge, with two wings clinging to each side of the white stone of the main building, an ornate archway that Crybaby doesn’t know that she would have the strength to step through. She might just stand back and look at it.</p><p> </p><p>There are symmetrical windows all over it, and though it’s mostly straight on all sides, it’s the most interesting building she’s ever seen. How much did her mother pay to get her in here ?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming ?” Angelita asks, from a little bit in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She says, and catches up to her.</p><p> </p><p>The main hall is even more grand. There are marble statues decorating two staircases that mould into one at the top. Angelita has to drag her by her arm out of the way so people can get by while she just stares. </p><p> </p><p><em>So, this school is like, rich rich </em>. She thinks as Angelita drags her up the stairs. There are four more flights of the same thing until they get up to their room. Their footsteps are so loud, and she can nearly see herself in the floor’s reflection. There’s a fence keeping them from the hole in the floor that takes them all the way back down to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty, right ?” Angelita asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve--  I’ve never seen anything else like it.” She looks over at the other room, 5B. “Who’s our floormate ?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Angelita rolls her eyes. “That’s Kelly. She’s Brandon’s girlfriend. Nobody really likes her, but don’t get on her bad side.”</p><p> </p><p>Crybaby looks at her, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s like, the <em>it girl </em>. People say that she can make you do anything if you look into her eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>That throws her off. “What ?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a rumour, though." Angelita opens the door to their room with the key card she got, and Crybaby is stunned, once again. </p><p> </p><p>She instantly gravitates towards the window. The fifth floor is in the little box placed on top of the building, so they have a great view of the plains outside. There seems to be nothing else out there-- just the greenery, either man-made or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” It’s a sick colour, almost, all the green, but it’s so pretty, she just can’t take her eyes away.</p><p> </p><p>Angelita seems amused by her awe at everything. “Where are you from ?” </p><p> </p><p>“A town over,” She says, leaving the window and tracing the bed on the left side. The left one is blue, and the other is pink. The beds have <em>canopies </em>, see-through tulle hanging above the beds. She looks over at Angelita. “What side do you want ?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, but you seem to like the left one, so I’ll take the right.”</p><p> </p><p>Crybaby smiles and puts her suitcase on the bed. “Do we have a bathroom ? Or a closet ?”</p><p> </p><p>She points to a door on the right “Closet,” and a door on the left. “bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Crybaby goes into the closet first. It’s more modest than the rest of the building, but it’s still a fucking <em>walk-in closet </em>. There are hangers on the bars already, short dressers (maybe for jewellery), and shelves. The white wood is all plated in gold. There’s a full-length mirror in there, too. She doesn’t know if she’d have enough <em>clothes </em>to fit her side.</p><p> </p><p>The next is the bathroom. It’s bigger than the closet and flashier, too, with pillars surrounding the corner tub, as well as a standing shower. There’s a Jack-and-Jill sink, and a cabinet under them. The mirror is huge in here, too. She wonders what her mom had to do to get her in here. She didn’t have spectacular grades, and they didn’t have a lot of money, either. She shakes her head and leaves the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>She sees Angelita unpacking her suitcases on the other side, and Crybaby hurls hers up onto the bed and unzips them.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side, her roommate has… a lot of furniture. Angelita’s side looks more like a person’s room that they actually live in, instead of a dorm. Crybaby brought very little decoration or furniture.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have much, and she assumed that she wouldn’t <em>need </em>much. She had her laptop, a standing calendar, and a photo of her family, when her dad was still there. The rest of the desk stuff was in her bookbag, and there was no use in taking it out.</p><p> </p><p>Crybaby knew that there was something that separated her and Angelita, even if they share abilities. Angelita was just like everybody else-- a nice family, good grades, financial security. Crybaby’s mother probably had to fuck somebody just to get her in the building.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders drop, just a little, and she digs in the suitcase full of clothes. She decides that she’ll put those away first. </p><p> </p><p>// </p><p> </p><p>She was right.</p><p> </p><p>The closet is fucking <em>huge </em>. All of the clothes that she brought barely cover a third of just her side. She wonders if she could space out the hangers to make it look like she had more. </p><p> </p><p>All of her pants and skirts fit snugly in the two top drawers of the cabinet. She had only brought two pairs of shoes-- the ones that went with her uniform, and boots that she would wear going outside in the winter.</p><p> </p><p>The campus was really nice, and she wanted to take walks on it. She hoped that it looked pretty when it snowed. She hoped it would snow a lot over the winter. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Crybaby then unpacks the rest of her stuff. The phone charger that she plugs into the wall next to her nightstand, her laptop, photograph of her and her brother that she places on the desk at the foot of her bed, as well as the lamp. Her alarm clock goes on the nightstand, too.</p><p> </p><p>“You still use a real alarm clock ?” Angelita asks, from where she’s laying on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I, uh, I never liked using my phone.” She explains, messing with her hands. “It makes me anxious.”</p><p><br/>“Cool.” She sits up. “The cafeteria should be open by now. You wanna go grab lunch ? I can show you around after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sure.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>